


Megalovania

by StarlightKnight



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Novelization, One Shot, POV First Person, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightKnight/pseuds/StarlightKnight
Summary: Frisk has a bad time.





	Megalovania

"heya. you've been busy, huh? ... so, i've got a question for ya. do you think even the worst person can change...? that everyone can be a good person, if they just try? heh heh heh heh... all right. well, here's a better question. do you wanna have a bad time? cause if you take another step forward... you are REALLY not going to like what happens next."

I knew it was coming. You did too, partner. Flowey too. He always did know best. I wonder if this is how you two felt? Separate, but together. Even though we fought to kill each other last time... but this is the only way out of this world. This hypocritical, sanctimonious world, I don't need it. I draw your knife. Our knife, my knife, it feels right in my hand. When I first got here I'd never held a knife, let alone thought of using it as a weapon. The second time, though, all I could think was 'where are the knives'? But that was you, wasn't it, partner? ... but I agree. That's why we're together, after all.

I take a step forwards.

"welp. sorry, old lady. this is why i never make promises. it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like these, kids like you..." "should be burning in hell."

I'm already moving. Sans won't fight fair. Flowey doesn't, and he's terrified of Sans. I'm already halfway through the air towards him when his hand extends, one eye glowing brilliant blue and yellow. I feel my SOUL turn blue as he takes hold of it, but my body is stronger than a monster's, and he can't just wrench it out. He slams me to the ground, brings his other hand upwards. I know the attack before it's finished, it's the same technique Papyrus used the first time. It caught me out so hard he nearly killed me without trying to, but I know better here. I get my feet under me and move, more through force of will than physical strength, drag my body and SOUL upwards, dance across and between the bones that explode from the ground, through the sun-golden columns. One gashes me, passes right through my flesh - no cuts, but it scrapes my SOUL. The pain burns down my spine. I'm used to it. I've been hurt worse. All the same, it tells me everything I need to know; if I let him start landing hits, I won't last. I'm stepping off when I realise the fight has guests. Of course, they're like skulls - but mechanical, floating, flitting around the hallway. I'm curious for just a moment until two of them zoom out, trying to cut me off at right angles, open up, and with a tremendous blast, lances of white light scorch across the hall. I leap and twist my body, like a high jump, pass between them, scrunch and roll to avoid the next blast. Sans has that frustrating smirk on his face, but I'm in front of him. Your knife passes from one hand to the other, and I twist, strike at him. He slides away, makes the motion look effortless. ... I have to say, I'm impressed. Most monsters don't know anything about fighting - fighting a human, anyway. "what? you think i'm just gonna stand there and take it?"

I'm trying to keep my head, but the remark puts me on tilt. Every time I fought and hurt and nearly died - probably, I did die a few times, not just this time, but last time, too; everyone I fought pushed me and tried their hardest. Sans doesn't have respect for anybody, even himself. He won't acknowledge how hard they tried. I killed them and took their strength as my own. They pushed me to be stronger. That's why we're the best partners, right? The devils that appear when our names are called. ... I'm pissed. The first time I killed a monster wasn't pleasant. But it wouldn't give me breathing room. I remember I vomited my guts up afterwards. It was like Flowey said... kill or be killed. Sometimes there wasn't a choice. I tried to talk them down if I could, but I couldn't always. At first, I tried to make sure that anything I had to kill wasn't really alive - stuff like the plants that breed by self-division, more like giant amoebas. Undyne was the first time I killed something that was really up there and thinking. I remember the way the red fog came down when she laid into me, tried to kill me for defending myself - against things that couldn't even think! Much less speak, things that didn't have families, things that just were. I guess that was the first time you and I were really of one mind, partner. Undyne and I fought seriously. She reached out and grasped my SOUL so I couldn't run away. All I could do was stand and fight, trade blows until one of us collapsed. I wasn't prepared to let that be me. And then they all got on my case - how I should have just rolled over and died for them. That's what humans do in this world, after all. Asgore saw to that. And how I was such a terrible person for not letting it happen to me, too. I think that's when I started to think that I didn't need this world.

"our reports showed a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum. timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting..." Sans drones on. I know what he's talking about - my ability to SAVE, to go back and try again, even from the brink of death. It used to be Flowey's power... now it's mine. If you'd had this, maybe this would never have happened to you two? "... i gave up trying to go back a long time ago. and getting up to the surface doesn't really appeal to me, either. cause even if we do... we'll just end up right back here, without any memory of it, right?" Speak for yourself. This is my second time in this hell of holier-than-thou. Of being told to bend over and take it like a good little kid.

Sans is familiar with how humans fight, but he can't last. He's already starting to sweat, however that works. I throw myself at him again, dance between his blasters, slash at him - one, two, three, he bobs and weaves away, I turn and throw myself into a spin, lashing out with both legs. He steps back and I advance, knife passing from one hand to the other. The blade just misses his face, and as I come around for the second blow, his left hand comes out and I'm hurled away, slammed into a pillar. But monsters are weak, and even that doesn't hurt me. I duck around it, getting a brief reprieve from the lasers smashing across the hallway. "... you, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh? ... listen." I listen, more for a chance to get my breath back than anything else, as he drones on and on, about how we could have been friends. Screw you, Sans, we were never friends. I only tolerated your bullshit because you fed me. I start to move out one way, duck back as the lane between columns is obliterated by one of Sans' lasers, and roll out the other side, hurling the blade at him. He slips away from it, but it catches one of the blasters and pins it to a column, where it sputters, sparks, and fades out. I'm there a moment later, grabbing the knife as it falls. I can feel it, now, he's weakening. No, he's scared. The way he talks makes it clear. "yeah, you're the type of person who won't EVER be happy." I nearly was. When I finally got out of here, I was ecstatic. I was so happy I even let Flowey go. And then I woke up back at the bottom of the Ruins and I realised there was only one way out of this world. Flowey's only really ever said two things, and he was right about both of them. We need to free everyone... and it's KILL or be KILLED.

Sans takes me by surprise. I'm not expecting him to suddenly grab me mid-monologue, and he slams me upwards into the ceiling, then drops me on an explosion of bones that rip through my body. I'm upright a moment later, snarling in pain, but I have to flop back to avoid another laser blast, and as I do, he slams me down, crushing the breath out of my chest with a wheeze. "you'll keep consuming timelines over and over, until... well, take it from me, kid. someday... you gotta learn when to QUIT. and that day's TODAY." He seems to be waiting for a response. Normally I'm the quiet type. But this time, I can't let it go, despite my chest burning for air. I have to spit it back at him. "Hearing you say that..."

"Fills me with determination." Before I fell down I don't think I could have done a situp. Now, I kip up onto my feet in one fluid motion and spring for him, flicking your knife - my knife - into my right hand, bringing it down in a plunging stab. He has to call in another blaster to block it, but I spin and kick it away. The stuff in this world was never designed to deal with human strength; the blaster smashes straight through the column it slams into, cracking the arcitechture and exploding into powder. We regard each other for a moment. I'm looking for an opening, but Sans is doing what he does best, talking.

"... y'see... all this fighting is really tiring me out. and if you keep pushing me... i'll be forced to use my **special attack**. sound familiar? if you don't want to see it, now would be a good time to die.

He throws everything at me this time. I abandon offense and run, dancing behind columns, between bones. Sans is wearing down; he can throw me around but only for a moment at a time, and he can't call up his bones or his blasters fast enough to hit me afterwards. I was weak when I started - Flowey would have killed me if not for Toriel. But they pushed me to become this strong, so strong I can stand up even to this guy who had Flowey so terrified. I go down on my knees on the polished marble, slide under a laser blast. Get my feet under me, jump - over the bones Sans calls up to trip me - plant my feet on the column, rebound, hurl myself at him blade-first. Sans throws up his hand and hurls me the length of the corridor, and this time he does everything he can. I can only move so far in midair - I'm not a monster, after all - and the barrage of bones he hits me with while I'm 'falling' leave me spiritually bleeding, but I'm not dead yet. They pushed me so hard the first time - my SOUL can take a lot more punishment than anyone ever anticipated. Asgore and Flowey found that out the hard way. Even Flowey's monstrous form, with his mutant SAVE ability, couldn't put me down for good.

I'm back on my feet and moving before his new wave of blasters can set in. They try to encircle me, but I'm too fast for that - Sans can't make a full circle at once, he doesn't have the stamina to command them like that. I move around them fluidly, without wasted motion. Sans is sweating, wearing down, but I'm only just getting started. His terminal laziness is going to be literally that. But just as I'm making my way forwards, I'm stopped - I slam into what seems to be thin air, and I realise what he's doing. Flowey's trap that he almost killed me with in my first five minutes in this shitty world.

"yep, that's right. it's literally nothing, and it's not going to be anything, either. ya get it? i know i can't beat you... one of those swings of yours... you're just gonna kill me. so i've decided... you're not gonna get that chance, ever. i'm gonna keep you like this until you give up. even if it means we have to stand here until the end of time. capiche?" ... it's a clever trap. Even simple monsters can do this. I learned that much - if they don't leave openings, I can't hit them. Normally, they do, because they don't know what they're doing, but Sans has me figured out. But you can see the flaw in this trap, can't you, partner?

Sans is completely worn down. In fact, he's asleep on his feet. This barrier is only so strong, and it's not like the barrier between this world and mine. Asgore needed, what, six, seven souls to try and get across? This barrier might stop my SOUL, but it can't stop both of us. The only question is what we can do when we get there - there's no way he won't dodge. But... we're the best partners. We can beat him. Besides, hearing Sans telling us to give up... _fills us with determination_.

We surge forward, smash through the barrier like glass. I have our knife in my right hand as I come at him, swiping down from over my shoulder. Sans twists aside, and my back is briefly to him. "heh, didja really think you would be able to -" He cuts off as you slash clean through him. With our back turned, I dropped my knife, let you catch it in my left hand. Completed the span and cleaved straight through him. He collapses, coughing up something red. Ketchup? ... could it be determination? But it doesn't matter now. He struggles to his feet, muttering about what he's going to be doing, leaving a last remark to his brother. I watch in silence. Sans was my strongest foe without doubt. Even if he won't respect the vanquished, I will.

After all, when we move onto a new world, all we'll have left are our memories of this one. That's why I'm your great partner. We'll remember everything about the worlds we've erased. So... let's finish this job, and ERASE this world. _You are a great partner. We'll be together forever, won't we?_

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this fucking game.


End file.
